Blinded By You
by JayJay-san
Summary: Robin becomes temporarily blinded after a mishap on their last mission. Wally feels responsible and makes it his mission to help his little bird. Rated for later chapters.
1. Little Bombs

A/N: Whoo! First Young Justice fan fiction. Not the last hopefully Robin is my favorite superhero so most, if not all of my YJ, fics will be Robin centered. :-) Also like for all my other stories, not that there are many up right now, are open and welcomed to reviews of all types. Flames are welcomed and appreciated as long as they are not just saying you suck don't even try. I mean come on if you're going to insult someone's work at least do it in style!

Disclaimer: If Young Justice belonged to me . . . I would be super rich and not in school and half the costumes and such would make them look better, not like in the original YJ. Sadly I don't own.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1) Little Bombs<p>

Kid Flash and Robin made their way through the abandoned building. Their intelligence said that suspicious persons and activity seemed to happening around this building district. The team had split up into groups of two and went to search the buildings. This was the eighth building they had searched through and they were both tired. So far they had only found homeless people, a few drug hangouts, and lots of graffiti.

"Hey, how many more of these buildings do we have left? I'm bored and tired. We haven't even found a raccoon." Kid Flash wined for the tenth time since they entered that building. He had been dragging his feet for a while. Robin glared at him.

"We search as many as we have to until the others call in saying that they finished their search. Besides I think this is our last one anyway." He shone his flashlight into the next room. He scanned the room before moving on to the next room. Kid Flash shone his into the room on the opposite side of the hall.

After they had cleared that floor they moved on to the one above it. About half way down the hall Robin's flashlight landed on a long box that was against the far way. He hit KF's arm and pointed to the box. They both silently entered the room and slowly approached the box. Robin signaled for KF the check the rest of the room for anything else while Robin checked the box itself. Robin scanned the outside of the box with his wristband computer. There wasn't anything unusual about it. It was just plain wooded boards. He tentatively touched the lid and pushed it up. He glanced at what was inside and cringed inside.

Inside the box was a complexly wired bomb. It didn't look like a nuclear or chemical one which was a plus. It was just a standard C-4 and clay bomb. It had a small digital display and there were about twelve different color wires coming out of it and god knows where they all went. His finger hovered over the display's light button. He took a steady breath before pushing it. His eye's bulged at the displayed time.

"KF move!" KF had just enough time to look up before the smaller teen's body slammed into him and out the door. The entire room exploded behind them. KF felt something thick and heavy cover nearly his entire body before the floor gave out under him. He felt himself falling and landing hard. Still covered by whatever it was that decided to cover him before everything went hot and dark.

"…an you … e… Wally… wake u…please…" Wally's eyes fluttered open and Artemis's own worried eyes stared back at him. "Wally thank god you're finally awake." She pulled him up into a half hug.

"What happened?" His voice sounded horse.

"Well apparently you and Robin found the bomb and it went off in your faces taking out the floor with it. We just finished unburying you guys. By the way, why was shorty on top of you like that?" He gave her a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?" Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"You mean you don't know? It looked like he used himself as a shield to protect you. Hell his cape and arm were wrapped around your head to protect your face and stuff. I think he might have been trying to protect you, like hard core protect." She nodded her head off to the right where Kaldur and Conner where doing first aid on the unconscious boy wonder.

"Robin." Wally tried to get up and make his way over to check on the boy, but Artemis pushed him back down.

"Don't, Megan thinks you might have a concussion so stay still for a while." He lay back down and continued to watch as they wrapped more gauze around parts of the smaller boy. Only one question kept running through him mind. Why?

"We need to get him back to the mountain. He needs medical attention that we cannot provide here. Miss Martian please call your ship. Superboy, can you put him on the ship as gently as possible. Be extremely mindful of his head and neck. Artemis, help me get Kid Flash up and moving. He should still be feeling the effects of the shock." They all nodded after their instructions.

"Shock?" Artemis nodded and gestured to his tattered uniform. He raised his head slightly and took stock of the damage. He should be in a whole lot more pain then what he was feeling. "So not feeling the aster now." She chuckled before grabbing his hand and helping him to his feet slowly.

"You can feel the aster later." She strung his arm over her shoulder as Kaldur did the same with the other. "Right now we need to get you checked out, at least one thing is wrong with you besides your brain." She smirked at Wally's death glare. It paled in comparison to ones she'd seen before.

Connor gently placed his smaller teammate on a gurney that M'Gann had created inside the Bio-ship in place of his chair. Straps formed securing him to the gurney restricting his movements as best as possible. Soon after Wally was helped into the ship and sat in the chair right next to where Robin laid.

Wally stared at the smaller unconscious boy. His uniform was charred and tattered. One of his gloves where missing, most likely removed because of damage. The sleeve was quite charred. A white bandages were wrapped around his lower arm, torso, and one that was starting to turn red was wrapped around his head. His black hair looked more brownish gray from rubble and dust. He noticed that Robin looked so much younger when he was asleep, well unconscious, but he appeared way too peaceful for the speedster's liking. Robin wasn't Robin if he didn't have something planned up his sleeve. Wally's face scrunched up in concern. M'Gann noticed this out of the corner of her eye as she flew the ship back towards the cave.

"Wally it wasn't your fault. He was protecting you. It was the bomb and weak floor that caused that. Don't worry too much. He's stronger than you think he is. He'll be fine. You'll see." M'Gann gave him one of her signature smiles. He gave a weak one in return before going back to watching his baby bird. He was so going to make the ones responsible for that bomb wish they never crossed Kid Flash, no Wally West.

* * *

><p>AN: Tell me what you think please! Also I'm quite impressed so far I've got two out of the three stories posted for this month up and I'm mostly on track. Check out some of my other work if you like. Also if you have suggestions on what you think should happen or what not I'd be grateful for your thoughts. Fluff is not really my forte and this one will defiantly have fluff. Also I was thinking that in December or January starting a YJ fan fiction that relies on reviewers to help tell the stories. I'll have more about the idea on my profile when it gets closer to then. So as I've said before reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


	2. Wonder Why

A/N: WOW! THAT'S THE MOST REVIEWS I'VE EVER GOTTEN. THANKS A BUNCH! As a reward I have sped up the update for this and decided to put up chapter two **way** ahead of when I was going to and will put of Walls for the moment. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed. You're amazing. Also I couldn't believe that the first chapter of this story has had more hits and visitors than my other two stories combined and that's saying a lot since one of them has 3 chapters.

Anyway, I guess I have to do a disclaimer. I do not in anyway shape or form own Young Justice or any other DC product, unless you count the DC comic shirts I own. (SB, R, F, B)

**_"Dialogue like this is talking through communicators or telepathy" _**depending on the what's going on.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2) Wonder Why<p>

Superboy gently carried Robin to the infirmary as soon as the bio-ship landed. Kind Flash followed slowly after with the help of Artemis and Aqualad. Red Tornado and Black Canary were waiting for them when they arrived. They quickly set to work on examining and treating the boys' injuries, shooing the others out of the room as they went along. Wally's injuries were treated quickly. His ankle was broken and he was more bruised than anything else. He sat on one of the hospital beds with the others gathered around while they waited for news on the youngest of the group.

"So... who's going to tell Bats what happened?" No one spoke a word. They all knew how protective Bats was to his bird. No one in their right mind would ever want to tell Bats anything bad about his protégé. It was hazardous to their health in more ways than one. Wally sighed. "I guess that settles that. I'll tell him. It was my fault any way."

"That's not true and you know it, Kid Moron. It's the creeps who planted the bomb. It could easily have been any of us that found it. Robin just made the best of the situation and saved both of your lives." The others nodded in agreement with Artemis.

"Yeah, but . . ." Wally stared down at his hands, worry plainly written across his face. "What if . . . what if something bad happened because he was protecting me? What am I going to do? What if it's irreversible and he can't be Robin anymore? How am I going to face him then?" Fear made itself clearly know the more he spoke.

Kaldur stood up and crossed the room. He placed his hand on the speedster's shoulder before looking him straight in the eyes.

"Do not underestimate Robin. He is strong and will not give in. I doubt that he would ever blame you. Nor would he change what he did if put in the same situation again. Have faith in him, Wally. He rarely will ever break that trust." Kaldur stood back up and headed to the door. "I will go check on how Robin is doing." He turned back to Wally. "We will all tell Batman as soon as we know something."

He left the room and headed to the examination room that they were working on Robin in. He leaned against the wall across from the door, waiting for some sign that the youngest of his responsibilities was alright.

"You are wrong, Wally, the blame should fall to me. I am the leader the one responsible for the safety of the team."

He sighed, worst case scenarios running through his mind, each more worrisome then the last. Black Canary walked out of the room awhile later. When she looked up she noticed Kaldur leaning against the wall. He was staring at the doors she had just left.

"I was wondering which one it would be, staring at the door just waiting."

"How is he?" she sighed and leaned against the wall opposite of him. She took another deep breath before speaking again.

"Well, none of his bones are broken. He's got a few bruises and scrapes. Nothing is broken as far as we can tell. His back and shoulders took a nasty beating from the rubble and he has a few minor burns. His ears will be ringing for a while. Anyone who's been near bombs enough knows that no matter who you are, being that close to an explosion knows that your ears ring like a son of a gun afterwards. We won't know any more until he wakes up." Kaldur bowed his head slightly in appreciation.

"Thank you. I will inform the others." He pushed of the wall and headed down the hall.

"Kaldur, I expect a detailed report from everyone on what went wrong out there later." He nodded in understanding before heading back to the others. All eyes focused on him when he entered the room.

"How's Robin?" Wally's voice trembled as he asked. Kaldur sat back down in the chair he was using earlier.

"He has no broken bones only bruises and sprains. There are minor burns on his arm, but they are not serious. His hearing will be affected for a few days. That's all they know for now. He is still unconscious. Red Tornado is still awaiting results from the blood tests." They all breathed a sigh of relief.

"See Kid Dork, he'll be fine." Wally's expression softened a bit. He hoped that nothing else was found to be ailing the little bird.

Black Canary knocked on the door frame, gaining everyone's attention before she entered the room. She noticed that all of them were still in their uniforms. It was strange seeing that most of the uniforms weren't messed up except for Wally's which was expected since he was in the collapse.

"How are ya feeling, Wally? Any pain in that ankle?" Wally did a once over.

"Not really. I've had much worse. It should be healed in a few days, a week at max." She grinned.

"Good. So, am I to presume that no one has contacted Batman yet?" All eyes in the room wondered and looked everywhere except to meet hers. "I figured as much when he didn't meet you here when you arrived. I'll tell him. I'll try to phrase it in a good way, but no promises that your well-being will stay intact afterward." She left the room and heard a collective gulp and could almost feel them shudder at the thought of Batman being after them.

A short while later she was typing her log in into the main communication terminal thinking on how to explain the situation to Bruce without getting a taste of a fully ticked of Daddy-Bats ripping her a new one. When she thought she had it she hit the call button.

"_**Black Canary to Batman, come in Batman."**_ Static graced the screen. She frowned in annoyance.

"_**Batman are you listening?"**_ Again silence.

"_**I know you can hear me."**_Again on static filled the screen. She sighed.

"_**Batman, it's about Robin."**_ Batman's face instantly filled the screen.

"_**What happened?"**_His voice was stern and filled with borderline anger.

_**"There was a mishap on their last mission and-"**_

_** "I'll be there in three minutes."**_The screen went blank before returning to static.

Exactly to his word the computer announced Batman's arrival three minutes later.

"What Happened?" She joined him at the transporter and led him towards the medical rooms. She took a deep breath before starting.

"The team was sent on a mission to locate a bomb threat in the warehouse district. They split into groups of two to cover more ground. Dick and Wally were the ones who found the bomb. From what they've told me so far, they found it and it all but blew up in their faces. They weren't in the room, but where in the hall when it went off. Dick seems to have taken more of the damage by protecting Wally. The force of the bomb collapsed the floors above, below, and the one they were on. Now Dick only has a sprained wrist that has minor burns on it and a whole lot of cuts and bruises. There's also a nice sized bump on the back of his head. From the close proximity to the bomb his hearing will be muffled for a while. Red Tornado didn't find anything amiss in his blood work except for traces of Aspirin. Any other injury will have to wait until he wakes up to check out." By the end of her report, they had arrived outside of Dick's room. He nodded before entering the room.

The first thing Bruce noticed was the fragile, yet peaceful look Dick had on his face. The small boy seemed to be swallowed up by the oversized white sheets and the queen sized bed didn't help much either. He locked the door behind him before pulling up the chair closer to the bed. The boy had white bandages around his forehead and wrist from what he could see. The white blanket was pulled up under his arms and rested across his chest. Dick looked out of place amongst all of the white. Green, red and black were more his style. Yellow every now and then when he thought he could pull it off. White clashed too much with his personality and his dark hair. The only thing that white and Dick had in common was purity and even that had been smudged from his past.

Bruce sighed and pulled back his cowl. He reached out a hand and stroked the black dis-shelved black hair gently. The boy twitched at the unfamiliar contact. He leaned back in his chair. He removed his glove and gently placed his hand over Dick's gently rubbing circles over the smaller boy's knuckles.

"Don't worry Dick. I'll catch the jerk who did this. As soon as you wake up and cleared, I'm taking you back home to recover." He sighed again. "I don't know if I agree with you or not on protecting that ginger, but good job on the quick thinking." He let a small smile play on his lips before thinking that that was the cause for him to being unconscious and bed ridden at the moment. He made himself more comfortable in his chair.

An hour later there was a knock on the door. Batman replaced his cowl before unlocking and opening the door. Wally stood leaned on a pair of crutches. Batman's eyes narrowed behind his cowl.

"I came to see Robin." Wally had finally changed out of his uniform and was wearing a pair of black sweats and a red long sleeve shirt with yellow stripes going down the arms and sides.

Batman opened the door wider and moved to the side. Wally hobbled in and sat down on the opposite side of where the chair was. It was also the side that had Robin's bandaged hand and wrist. He leaned the crutches against the wall before dragging the other chair closer to the bed. Batman stayed next to the door watching Wally. Wally laced his fingers with Dicks before speaking again.

"I didn't mean for him to get hurt. He's younger; I should've been the one protecting him. It's all my fault that he's hurt. I'm sorry." Wally voice trembled; he knew who was standing behind him and what he could do to him. Wally didn't have the courage to look Batman in the eye. "I don't know why he protected me, I really don't. But . . . I do know that he's hurt because of me and I'm going to make it right. I'm not sure how yet, but I will. I promise"

Batman stared at the ginger for a while before slipping silently from the room. He heard what he needed to from him. He headed to the transporter. He had work to do. Whoever was responsible for that pesky bomb did not know who they were messing with. No one goes unpunished after hurting his little bird.

Wally took a daring glance back and noticed he was the only one in the room. When did he leave the room? He shrugged and slouched into a more comfortable position. He played with Robin's fingers for minutes before getting up and moving to the other chair. He firmly grasped the smaller boy's hand.

"You better be feeling the aster when you wake up Rob or else your dad will so going to kill me for this one."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading chapter 2, I rush ordered it for you guys as a thank you for all the reviews. As all ways reviews are welcomed and appreciated even if they are flames. They help keep my dorm room warm. If I get lots of reviews again I might just work on chapter 3 sooner, just though I would throw that out there. So if you want to feel free to review.


	3. Straightjacket Feeling

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Finals and holidays have kept me swamped. I had to wrap more presents than I could count and they were all stored in my small room. I hate having siblings sometimes. (My brothers are 8 and 6 so Santa is a major player still)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and typos.

Warnings: none really

As always reviews are welcomed and appreciated even if they are flames. **But** if they are flames don't just say "it sucks" or whatever, tell me what you think is wrong!

**Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. You are all awesome!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3) Straight-jacket Feeling<p>

When Kaldur went to check on Wally he found the room empty. He headed down to the 2nd wing where the rooms were closer to the exam rooms. When he walked into Robin's room he gave a slight chuckle.

Robin was still unconscious, but that wasn't the funny part. No, sometime in the past few hours Wally had fallen asleep. He was laying half in his chair and covering most of Robin as the other half was lying on the bed. Wally's arms, head and chest were all but smothering the smaller teen's upper body.

Wally woke with a start. He wasn't quite sure what woke him up, but he seemed wired now. He looked upon the still sleeping boy. The light from the hallway cast an eerie glow on the sleeping figure. It cast shadows in odd ways that made it almost seemed like the boy was a corpse. Wally leaned over and turned on the bedside lamp. He frowned as the color returned to his face. White didn't look good on the boy at all. Wally quietly got up, grabbed his crutches, and made his way to Robin's room.

He paused at the door. If he went in then Robin would know that he knew the passcode and be pissed, but if he didn't than Robin would make that face that he always did when he realized that he's in a hospital bed. If it was one thing he learned early on in their friendship, it was that Robin hated hospitals with a passion. With a sigh he punched in the code. When he stepped into the room, lights came on illuminating the room.

Wally's eyes bulged at what he saw. Against the wall to his left was his desk. A laptop rested upon it. He laughed when he saw the cover. In the middle was his signature Robin's R surrounded by the logos for just about every member of the Justice League. Most of the other older heroes' logos were stickers, while the lesser known ones were hand drawn. Wally looked at the shelves above the desk. A small art box sat in one corner with two sketch books next to it. A few classic books were on their side while another book was under it with the pages facing out. Wally carefully picked them up and nearly dropped them when he read the title. The book looked to be well worn. The title actually explained a lot in his opinion, _English for dummies_. He put the books back and continued down the line. There were several dictionaries all in different languages on the shelf. The shelf above it had a back like a bulletin board. There were small trinkets on it while landscape pictures of places they've been littered the board, while ones with Robin in civvies or costume were in frames above the board.

Against the right wall was a small table with a keyboard and three monitor screens mounted to the wall. Wally would bet a thousand dollars that they were connected to the mountain's mainframe, as well as the Watchtower and Batcave. The left wall wasn't revealing at all except for the giant R painted on the wall with a made bed below it. Along the last wall was the closet and bathroom.

Wally hobbled over to the closet. He opened it and wasn't surprised to find a few spare uniforms, the same number of spare utility belts, two weeks of civilian clothes, a few pairs of workout clothes and some pajamas. Wally frowned, nothing in the closet revealed anything about the bird to an outsider. There was also no bedding. Wally closed the doors and surveyed the room again. He noticed a blanket covered trunk at the foot of the bed. He opened the trunk. Two thirds of the trunk was blankets and the rest was of bed sheets. He grabbed two fleece blankets and threw them over his shoulder. He hobbled back to Robin's current room.

Wally leaned his crutches against the wall and limped to the bed. He put the new blankets on the chair he had been using earlier and carefully removed the white blanket without moving the sleeping boy. He took the white sheet off too and threw both onto the other chair. He gently replaced them with the blankets from Robin's room. When he was done he sat back down in his chair. Unbeknownst to him a pair of dark blue eyes had been following his movements via the monitors in the halls and Robin's personal camera system.

Robin moaned and sank deeper into the familiar feel of his own blankets. He knew that if he awoke he would have a major headache. He felt a warm hand brush away nonexistent bangs from his forehead. He could tell by the path of the hand that his mask had been removed at some point. The hand had to have belonged to Wally or Barry since they both had such a high normal body temperature, although he wasn't thinking that it was the latter. Only Wally would pester a sleeping person. With that thought he moved away from the hand and forced himself back asleep.

Awhile later his body decided on its own that it was ready to wake up. Robin's eyes fluttered open and he was met with a completely dark room. His eyes fluttered closed again.

"Wally, turn on a light or something. I feel like I'm being watched," he mumbled.

His request was met with silence. No, not silence, something worse. He focused on all the sounds in the room. There was a slight buzzing and anything else he could hear was muffled as if he was trying to listen through ear muffs and water at the same time. He vaguely remembered the last time he felt this way. It was after a percussion grenade . . . and when Two-Face's bomb went off.

Robin bolted upright on the bed. The bomb! It went off and they were so close to it. OH MY GOD, WALLY! He quickly scanned the room searching for a light source. His eyes widened in fear. There was nothing in the room. No machines, no tables, nobody. It was an empty room. He felt a hand on his arm along with some sort of heat. He whipped his head in the direction of the presence, but there was nothing there. He yanked his arm back. There was a muffled sound. So muffled and distorted. The invisible hand was back joined by the other. Both were up higher on his arms. The distorted sounds again assaulted his damaged ears. The invisible hands gently shook him.

There seemed to be some urgency to the noise, but he dismissed it. Whatever it wanted he would have none of it. He trashed harder against the hands that threatened to restrain him. The more he moved the stronger their grip got. He started to get angry at the invisible hands. If they wanted him then they had better be ready for a fight.

He felt the presence shift until it was above him. It was most likely the body attached to the invisible hands. He started to use his sore legs and hands to get his attacker off of him. He trashed his feet, trying to get his feet free from the confines of the familiar blankets. He tried to distract his attacker while he freed his feet. Moments after his feet were free and he got in a few hits, he felt invisible ankles and shins successfully pin his legs to the mattress.

_This can't be happening. Where was he anyway? Who was the jerk trying to restrain him? Was the same thing happening to Wally? Oh god, he forgot Wally again._ Thousands of thoughts were running through his head.

He struggled to lift his body off the bed in order to get free. Thousands of practices and lessons from Batman came flooding his mind as to handling situations where he had been caught and had been in similar restraints like now. So why wasn't it working now? It was as if this person/thing restraining him could compensate faster than he could change positions. Desperate to get the attacker off, he did the one thing he hated most of all. He calmed his mind and took a deep breath. He cursed at himself for doing this, but it was the only thing he could think of to get the upper hand. He screamed.

The hands froze and he nearly broke free of their grip when he felt a sharp pain. His left arm was grabbed and pinned harshly to the bed. Milliseconds later he felt a needle inserted into his arm. His eyes rolled back as more nothingness took over his vision.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks to all who have been following my story/ies. You guys are amazing! So since I haven't posted anything on this one since October I decided to treat you all to a double header. I posted two chapters at once. :-) My gift to you.

As always reviews are welcome and appreciated. Even flames, they will help keep my dorm room warm. (Thank you Penguin) So now go read chapter 4.


	4. Broken Man

**I UPLOADED CHAPTERS 3 & 4 THE SAME DAY! MAKE SURE YOU ARE ON THE RIGHT CHAPTER!**

A/N: Hey loyal followers. Just so you know read the above statement. Since I haven't updated this one in a while I decided to reward you guys with two chapters the same day. Sorry that I posted _Never Too Young_ before this one, but I was on a roll for that one and I was working out the kinks in chapter 3.

Disclaimers: Don't own. *sad face*

Warnings: nothing much that doesn't fit under this rating.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4) Broken Man<p>

Wally awoke from his light nap when he heard a soft moan and the gentle rustle of the thick blanket. He watched for a few minutes as the younger boy's eyelids fluttered and awareness started to present itself. He looked fine. Wally sighed in relief when Robin started to become aware of his surroundings, a smile growing on his face.

The smile faltered when a confused look crossed his friend's face. He leaned over and turned on the bedside lamp. He lightly shook the younger's arm.

"Robin? You awake, buddy?" Wally withheld a laugh as he pulled away from the ginger.

Wally's smile fell completely when Robin bolted upright in bed a few moments later. Blue eyes franticly searched throughout the room. No recognition could be seen in his eyes. Wally grabbed Robin's upper arm and leaned into the younger's side before speaking in a calming voice.

"Hey, calm down. You're fine. You're safe in the mountain's infirmary. Don't struggle against me Rob. You're okay."

Robin's breathing quickened and his pulse accelerated beneath Wally's fingers. Robin started struggling against Wally's hold on him. Wally grabbed his other arm and turned the boy to face him. He searched Robin's eyes. His eyes darted around everywhere, noticing nothing. He noticed the clouded glaze they held and yelled for Batman at once.

The younger boy started struggling more. He feared for his friend's safety and got up on the bed with him. He straddled the boy's waist and pinned him to the bed. When Robin sensed his presence he started trashing his feet, trying to free them from the blankets confinement. After getting kneed in the stomach for the fifth time, Wally was starting to get pissed. He held Robin's arms closer to the mattress, forcing the boy to limit his movements. As soon as the blankets were free of the bed, he pinned the boy's feet with his own and successfully stopped their evil kneeing.

When Robin realized his imprisoned lower appendages, his upper body started to up their attacks on Wally. The boy's breathing and pulse increased again. Wally saw an unfamiliar expression cross his friend's face.

Nothing could prepare him for what happened next. Never in all the years had he known the young dare devil had that crossed his face. Not when he had broken bones. Not even when he had accidently seen the boy under the influence of fear toxin. Nothing had ever happened where this expression crossed the boy's face. He screamed. Not a blood-curdling one, or one of pain. This one was of pure fear and dread of what could happen to him.

Seconds after the scream started Wally heard Batman rush into the room. With one of his gloved hands he forced the boy flat onto the bed and stuck him with a needle. Robin's eyes glazed more and the screaming dulled to nothing as the boy lost consciousness. Batman pulled away from his partner after he was sure the he was out cold. Wally let go of his arms and quickly got off of the boy after getting a glare from the bat.

"What did you stick him with?" Wally questioned, not really knowing if he wanted to know the answer or not. Robin looked eerily calm. Batman disposed of the syringe in the hazardous waste trash can before responding.

"It's a simple sedative that should last until his hearing at least can right itself." Batman turned to leave when his hand rested on the door Wally called out.

"Wait, this is my fault. I don't know how much help I can be, but please . . . let me make this up to him. I got to at least try to fix this. Please, let me be in charge of Robin." Wally's voice trembled in fear. Batman said nothing and left the room. Wally's whole demeanor sagged in both relief and disappointment.

"Stupid Wally, why would Bats let you watch his partner when you're the one who is responsible for the injuries in the first place? Stupid." Wally continued to degrade himself as he watched to younger sleep again.

Batman stood outside the door listening to Wally talk to himself for a few minutes before leaving. He could have the idiot ginger watch Dick, but that would require him to know their civilian identities and that was unacceptable. He stopped outside of Robin's room. Why did Wally know the code to his ward's room? He didn't remember giving Dick permission to give him the pass code. His eyes narrowed. How much of the truth had Dick secretly disclosed to the ginger? Maybe having a second set of eyes on him wouldn't hurt. Dick did have a tendency to vanish from Alfred and his sights without warning and doing things that are dangerous. Had the new chandelier arrived yet? Batman sighed, that boy was determined to destroy every single one in the mansion. If he really wanted to swing from the ceiling there were bars in the gym. Unfortunately Dick only seemed to have eyes for the hanging lights. Batman shook his head. Dick was going to be the death of him one way or another.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with Alfred when I get home," he thought. He made his way to the Zeta beams on his way home. He knew that it would be hours before any trace of consciousness would grace his ward. He had time to make the proper preparations.

* * *

><p>AN So I know it's been forever since I last updated so I hope you enjoyed the double header. As always reviews are welcome and appreciated even if they are flames. **But** if you do flame do tell me what you think I'm doing wrong.


	5. Anything but Ordinary

Blinded By You

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the delay, I lost my notes for this chapter and had to start over from scratch. Also happy belated holiday(s). Oh, is anyone else worried at how slow things seem to be going in Invasion? . . . or is that just me?

A huge thanks to all who have reviewed so far, you guys are awsome. And a shout out to Straw-hat Monkey D. Luffy for completely confusing me with your review. Oh and next chapter will have a shout out to all my reviewers. :-)

Warnings: none that I can think of.

Disclaimer: Don't own

**Chapter 5) Anything But Ordinary**

* * *

><p>"Master Bruce, how was the young master fairing when you went to see him?" Alfred asked as he exited the elevator. Batman removed his cowl when he saw the elder man.<p>

"He woke up if that's what you're asking. Unfortunately I had to sedate him pretty quickly afterwards. He was terrified, Alfred." Hurt flashed in Bruce's eyes. "I don't believe his hearing had returned because he didn't respond to West's voice." Alfred noticed the unsettling body language and Bruce's pause wasn't helping.

"Something is still bothering you. What else happened?"

Bruce sat down at the computer, his hands folded in front of him. Something else was off with how his ward reacted that had been bugging him since he left the cave. He quickly ran through everything that had happened to his ward as well as what he noticed himself.

~"There's a swelling on the back of his head"~

~"Won't know the extent of the damage until he wakes up."~

~He caught a brief glimpse of Robin's eyes before the sedative completely knocked him out.~

Bruce's eyes widened.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred gave him a confused look.

"Alfred, I think Dick might be blind."

* * *

><p>Black Canary made her way to the medical wing early in the morning. Somehow the idiot Ollie had heard that the team ran into some trouble on their last mission and that two of them got hurt and demanded to go see them. She knew he was just looking for an excuse to get out of a meeting he had today with "higher society". She did thou, want to check on them anyway. Robin was still unconscious when she had left for the night. She glanced into Wally's empty room and rolled her eyes. The bed was made and looked unused. She headed off towards Robin's, expecting both boys to be there. She stifled a giggle when she opened Robin's door. Not only were there fleece blankets everywhere, but the ginger, at some point in the night, had taken it upon himself to keep the little bird warm. Robin was more to one side of the bed while Wally was draped over the other with his leg resting on a nearby chair. The ginger resting his head on the younger's pillow, a mere inch from touching. She walked in quietly and gently shook the ginger's shoulder.<p>

"Wally, wake up." The ginger moaned and snuggled closer to the little bird next to him. "Oh, you better thank your lucky stars that I'm the one trying to wake you up. Anyone else would definitely blackmail you for life." An evil grin crossed her face. She dug into her pocket and took out her phone and snapped a picture. Never know when a speedster could tick you off. She pocketed her phone and shook his shoulder again.

When the same result was rewarded she growled quietly. Getting a good grip she pinched the ginger's ear and started pulling it towards her. Wally's eyes shot open and a quiet scream escaped his mouth. His eyes fell on Black Canary and he nearly yelled at her before remembering who was sleeping next to him. He swatted at her hand and she let him go. He quickly signaled for them to leave the room and she handed him his crutches.

"What was that for?" He voiced his distaste loudly when the door was closed. A frown marred his face that complemented his now bright red ear. She crossed her arms and grinned.

"I tried nice, but it didn't really work out for me." Wally was about to remark to that, but she cut him off. "So how was he last night?" Wally's expression changed dramatically. She caught traces of too many different emotions cross the young boy's face. "Come on Wally, let's go sit down and you can tell me what happened. He nodded and they made their way to the room they had used for therapy. [1]

"Talk whenever you're ready." She sat down in the chair across form Wally who had dropped into the first chair he came to and dropped his crutches on the floor next to him.

"He . . . he woke up last night." He started.

"What happened after that?" She kept her voice calming.

"He was scared, I mean really scared. I've never seen him that scared before, not even that time he had scarecrow's fear toxin running thru him. It was like he didn't know who I was or anything." Wally started rambling. She noticed that his breathing was starting to become erratic as well.

"Wally calm down."

"You don't understand, it's like he didn't even know who I was. He was trashing around and kicking and hitting and I didn't know what to do. He couldn't hear me or see me or anything. I didn't know what to do. He was so scared. He screamed at me. He was terrified. I didn't know how to help him. I . . . I. . . " Black Canary kneeled in front of the now trembling boy and pulled him into a tight hug. "I was so scared. So scared. So scared." Wally's whispered voice trembled near her ear. She could feel hot tears run down her neck as she ran a soothing hand against his back.

"It's ok Wally. Shh. It's ok." Tears of her own threatened to fall, but she knew at least one of them should be strong for the other, no matter how much her heart was breaking. The original four sidekicks, protégés, had grown to be her extended family and it hurt her to think that any of them could be in any sort of pain.

* * *

><p>Alfred busied himself in the kitchen going through every cabinet and closet making up his weekly grocery list. If they were to have a guest, which he had a feeling might be true, he needed to buy more than just enough for the three of them. So far his list had covered three pages. Thankfully he had already gone through the other rooms and that this was his last stop for the list.<p>

Last night Bruce had told him about young master Dick's condition and it worried him greatly. Not only would blindness hinder the young boy, but it would also take away his joys as well. Both the acrobat in him and Robin would cease to be if he lost his sight permanently. It would devastate him. The bat family was no stranger to sorrow, but even that would be too much to take from the young boy.

Bruce had also asked his opinion about Wally's request. While he knew the boy meant well, Bruce's paranoia was not out of the question. The young master had protected his friend and got hurt in the process. Both of them had gotten hurt if memory served. He also knew that Bruce didn't know that Master Dick had talked to him numerous times about telling the ginger his real identity even though he was ordered not to. The ginger was the boy's best and most trusted friend besides the other older ginger, Roy he believed. While he said it was ultimately Bruce's decision, he did stress that he had work and that it wouldn't hurt to have an extra set of eyes to watch the little dare devil. After all, he had his own work to attend to and couldn't watch the boy at all times. Besides, while he was blind he would need someone to keep him out of trouble and entertained.

As such he had added making up the guest room across the hall from Master Dick's room to his to do list for the day. Bruce may not like the ginger, but if having him in the manor would keep his little bird safer than the chances of Wally being within their walls was greatly increased. In doing so the grocery list had doubled in size. He knew three facts about speedsters. One, they eat three to five times what anyone else could. Two, they can ruin about anything when running fast. Finally, they are messy in general. An annoyance tick creased his brow at the thought of the messes to come. With a sigh he added cleaning supplies to his list. He wanted to be prepared for when the calamity came.

* * *

><p>[1] The therapy from the failed mission training exercise. Episode: 1-17 "Disordered"<p>

As all ways please review. I love reviews. Don't flame unless you actually have something to say.

Never Too Young should be updated within the next two weeks.

Please enjoy any of my other works.


	6. Be Prepared

I'm sorry for such the long delay for this chapter. My little brother was born right after Thanksgiving and then things got really crazy with helping with him, his name is Wyatt and he's adorable, and then x-mas happened and then things just got out of hand at my house so fan fictions got put on the back burner. I will try my darnedest to get the next chapter of Never Too Young updated before Easter. I'm currently in the process of writing it out. Thankfully I have an timeline for NTY and Blinded so things should progress a bit faster in getting updated. *Crosses fingers*

Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own, if I did the show would not be getting canceled.

Warning(s): Scared Wally and the most you've ever heard Batman say.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6) Be Prepared<p>

Wally sat in his usual chair drumming his fingers on his thigh while staring at the unconscious boy in front of him. The chances of him waking up again where higher now after last night's events. He felt better after he had talked to Black Canary. It felt good to release some of that pent up turmoil. Now he only had to wait. Waiting to anyone else is forever, but for a speedster like him it was infinitely longer. What scared him the most was seeing Robin wake up like that again. He sighed; things were not looking up for him or his best friend. He leaned forward and adjusted the perfectly straight sheets strew across the younger boy. A cough behind him nearly made him jump out of his skin. He quickly turned around to find none other than the Bat himself at the door.

"Geez, one of you two are going to give me a heart attack one day." He fell back into his chair with another sigh. Batman narrowed his eyes at the ginger before motioning him to follow him out of the room.

Wally sighed again before grabbing his crutches. Slowly he made his way out of the room and followed the Dark Knight through familiar hallways towards the living chambers. Wally's pulse quickened at he noticed where they were headed, Robin's room. Wally followed Batman into the room. He sat on the edge of Robin's bed while Batman shut and locked the door behind them. They stayed like that in silence for a while before, surprisingly Batman spoke first.

"How much?" Wally raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"How much what?" He asked slowly, not sure on where this was heading.

"How much do you know about my protégé? What has he told you?" Batman turned around and stared at the young boy across from him. He noticed Wally swallow thickly and glance around the room, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"Um, I don't know much, I mean he doesn't really talk about himself." He scratched the back of his head in nervous movement. He gave a nervous chuckle before continuing. "Um, Rob is an acrobat; he's a good hacker and really good fighter. He is thirteen I think, um, he's your kid." Wally's eyes continued to dart around the room.

"Those are observations that an idiot could list off. My question was what you knew that the others don't." Wally stared at his feet.

"Look, Rob is my best friend and your protégé so I don't want to cause any trouble. As far as I know he hasn't told me anything that you didn't want him to. I mean he doesn't even know that I know the pass code to his room. I was spying on him for a prank when I saw him punch it in last week." Wally finally gathered his courage and raised his head, now actually looking at the Dark Knight. "I know he keeps secrets from me and it drives me crazy to no end, but I know he trusts me with his life. So I can live with that and hopefully someday he'll actually talk to me about this stuff and there won't be any more secrets between us. The only hinting information I have that the others don't is that you're not his bio dad and that's because he way flexible and upbeat compared to you. It's the little stuff that you can tell that you two are not related." He gave a slight grin in hopes that his answer was good enough to make the Bat let him go.

"Is that your answer?" Wally silently pleaded with his eyes that he was right. "Fine." Wally visibly relaxed. "I have considered your proposal although it does mean you need privileged information." Wally's shoulders slumped; he knew there would be impossible for him to actually help his little bird. He found the carpet intriguing at the moment.

Batman stared at the boy across from him for a while. Did he really want to go through with this course of action? It would mean that someone outside of the mansion would know their highest guarded secret. He already had made up his mind, but was still unsure of the possible outcomes. After all the future was not set in stone. Was Wally West trustworthy enough for his almost son's safety? Their identities? He knew that Dick was fond of the boy more so than the rest of his team, but he did need to have a talk about changing his pass codes more frequently if Wally could gain entry to his room after a week.

He sighed before glancing around his ward's room. The only real indication of personalization was near his desk and even that could have been pictures taken by some fan, well most of them. He noticed the stickers on the laptop and rolled his eyes. It was very true to Dick's nature to put potentially incriminating evidence in plain view that could easily be over looked as simple fan decorations. Nothing else in the room seemed personal at all. Nothing was in the room to give away his identity. The only thing he had seen that was personal that had made its way to the mountain was the quilt that Wally was currently sitting on. It was one he had taken from his trailer when he moved in with him.

Dick trusted Wally that was a fact that seemed to hit him in the face almost weekly now. His ward would need someone he could trust that deeply around if he was indeed blind for the time being. He knew that some things were easier to tell a friend rather than a parent. He couldn't be there the entire time Dick needed him to be, after all an alter ego is hard to maintain. Someone needed to be there to catch him when he fell. Bruce knew that this someone was most likely Wally. As much as he loathed the ginger, he was still Dick's closest friend. With a sigh he decided to stick with his plan. Well technically Alfred had been the one to convince him that two sets of eyes would be much more beneficial to have to watch the boy.

"You are aware that the League has beneficiaries correct?" He spoke at last. Wally looked up and tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah, I kind of figured since we don't really pay for any of our stuff. I mean we have an orbiting space station. Last time I checked you need a lot of money and know how to get the stuff you need into space. Well unless Sups or GL want to haul everything."

"Yes well, I happen to be one of those beneficiaries," Batman brought a hand up to push back his cowl. "And Robin is my ward." Wally's eyes bulged and his jaw unceremoniously dropped into his lap.

"OHMYGODYOU'REBRUCEWAYNE! YOU'RELIKEREALLYFAMOUSANDABILLIO NARE! OHMYGODTHATMEANSROBISDICKGRA YSON! HOLYHELLI'MBESTFRIENDSWITHACELEBRITY!" Wally barely had time to breathe before Bruce gave the poor boy the batglare. Wally's mouth instantly snapped shut.

"As you well know, I'm Bruce Wayne making Robin Dick Grayson. The only other people privy to this information is Agent A, Dr. Leslie Tompkins, and most of the original seven. That being said the distribution of this information will result in your disappearance if not something much worse. I take Dick's wellbeing over your miserable existence any day. If Dick has indeed lost his sight you will be adding in his recovery at the manor. Under no circumstances will the general public know of what has happened to him nor will they know of your presence within the manor. Any violation of the rules that I have laid out will result in your termination. Understood? Good." Bruce pulled his cowl back up before turning and leaving the room. A confused and elated Wally in his wake.

"Wait a second, you didn't tell me any rules." He moved as quickly to the door as he could but the Bat was nowhere to be seen. He made his way back into the room before dropping back onto the bed. "Holy hell, I'm best friends with a celebrity billionaire. No wonder he doesn't get angry when we go out to eat. Dick-efing-Grayson is my best friend." A small chuckle escapes him while he lets everything sink in. He was just told by the Bat himself some of the most highly classified information the League had. Not only that, he now had a name to go with the face of his best friend. He definitely needed to get a souvenir for this landmark event.

Not long after Wally ate and processed his new found information he was back in Robin's, no Dick's room watching the sleeping teen. That was going to take time to get used to, for as long as he had known the younger boy he had always been Rob, now that he had another name things were different. He continued to muse about what he already knew about "Dick Grayson" from the news and such and compared it to what he knew of his best friend. He could tell where some parts were fabricated to an almost laughable proportion while others he wished he never knew. He knew that Robin started for personal reasons, but as vengeance or was it revenge? The creepiest part about the whole thing was that he had seen Haly's Circus before when it went through Central City years ago. The creepy part was that he had the feeling he had seen his best friend without even knowing it and that he had the disposition of getting the creeps about carnival workers. The Joker and clowns were the main reason why he got the shivers every time saw a circus tent. On the other hand, he knew more about his best friend. Now the only thing that could make it better is if Rob woke up and they could actually talk. That thought alone lead him to an emotional impasse.

He had mixed feelings about the near future. If Rob did wake up blind than he would help him in anyway the boy desired. He could get to know the boy behind the mask. Something that was impossible if they both hadn't gotten hurt. Hopefully the blindness would be temporary and short lived. If Rob woke up and everything was just bleary than at least they could talk and Wally could get answers to a lot of new questions. Granted he would be sworn to secrecy over the whole identity thing, but he could live with that. The only thing that scared him to death was if it was permanent. It would be career suicide. Not only would it be devastating to the hero community, but Rob would be a broken bird. He would have to start over from scratch just to function. It wasn't right the world need the brilliance that Dick Grayson brought as he was now, the path he was on now was perfect for him. On the flip side, Batman needed a robin, no he needed _his_ robin. If Rob were to lose his sight, it would be all Wally's fault. Wally started to chew on his bottom lip, a nervous habit he was trying to break.

* * *

><p>Artemis had chosen the short straw and had to alert everyone in the mountain that lunch would be ready in the few minutes. Luckily Connor and Kaldur where in the same spot, working out in the gym, so she really only had to tell Wally and Robin. Well Wally at least. Black Canary, their babysitter for the day, was in the connected living room so she wasn't hard to find either. She hesitated before entering the little bird's room. Wally had given up his almost as quickly as he was handed the crutches.<p>

She wasn't quite sure what was holding her back, making her unable to enter the room. They had all been hurt before, so why should this time be any different? This time it was Robin, a pillar of strength for the team. Sure he didn't have abilities or superhuman anything, but he did out rank them and always seemed to be the one with all the answers, the one who could see everything before acting. Kaldur may be their leader, but the true mastermind was still the youngest. Now that she thought about it, it was scary how much those small shoulder bore. If this little mishap ruined him in any way, than Robin would probably be gone forever. That thought alone rattled her to the core.

She hesitated outside Robin's room. No, the medical room that Robin was currently using. She took a deep breath before opening the door. Robin was paler than usual. Thankfully at some point colorful blankets had made their way into the offensive white room. It made it look like he was merely sleeping and nothing else. Granted the blankets all but swallowed the younger boy, but at least it looked more natural. Wally was in the chair next to the bed. He was staring at Robin. That was what she had thought in the beginning. When she got closer she noticed that his eyes were unfocused. Lost in thought most likely. She bopped him on the head gently to get his attention. Wally nearly screamed when he felt something hit his head Looking over his shoulder he glared at Artemis.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked venomously. Artemis glared back.

"Not here to fight. Megan says lunch is ready." She glanced at the sleeping boy. A slight movement caught her eye. It was as if the boy twitched. She continued to watch him for a few more moments. Deming it a trick of the light, she turned back to the redhead. "You coming or not?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute. I'm eating in here though. I'm not going to let him wake up alone." She nodded in understanding. Quietly she left the two alone. The guilt and fear were clear in the ginger's eyes. She knew she would probably feel the same if it had been her sister, or someone that had become as close as those two boys were, she would be devastated.

Wally stared at the sleeping boy a few moments longer before reaching over for the crutches. A twitch caught his eye. He stared at the boy in front of him. Carefully inspecting every inch of the boy's face. There it was again. Robin's eyelids started to flutter and his eyes stated moving beneath the lids.

"ARTIE." He hobbled to the door and yelled again. "ARTIE HE'S WAKING UP! GO GET BATMAN!" As quickly as he could Wally was at the younger boy's bedside. A faint moan escaped Robin's lips. "Rob can you hear me?" Wally's hand easily slipped into the younger's to ground him in a way. Hopefully this time wouldn't be anything like the last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:I have created a Facebook page for my FFN account so that I don't let my faithful followers down by posting A/N chapters. The name is JayJay San. There should be more posts on there than updates but I will post spoilers up on my Facebook page for future chapters of my stories. **

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the latest installment. As you are all aware feel free to leave a review. The good, the bad and the flaming are always welcome. BUT if you leave a flame please tell me why you think so, not just a "this sucks" or "this is stupid" Please let me know.


	7. Eyes Wide Shut

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. I moved and misplaced an entire stack of notebooks. Unfortunately they held all my handwritten chapters and notes for every story were missing. I managed to find one of my notebooks and it held this chapter and NTY chapter 3 in it along with some notes hopefully I can update sooner than "forever" it usually takes. I seem to always misplace things for these stories.

Disclaimer: Don't own

Warnings: Scared team, Robin more scared

* * *

><p>Blinded By You<p>

Chapter 7) Eyes Wide Shut

Artemis raced down the hall and disappeared around the corner. Wally quickly hobbled back over to the bed.

"Hey sleepy head, are you with us Rob?"

The boy twitched in response, not yet conscience enough to acknowledge the words. Wally's hand slipped into the smaller boy's hand and gently squeezed. Wally nearly jumped out of his skin when the lights went out in the room. His head whipped towards the door. Batman stood there with his hand outstretched to the switch on the wall.

"Best not to shock his eyes."

Slowly, ever so slowly, Robin's eyes began to open. A soft moan escaping him.

"Wally let go of me your hand is like a furnace and is sweating like crazy." He stretched slightly when Wally let go of his hand before turning to Wally. "Will you hit the lights it's pitch black in here?"

"How are you feeling?" Batman asked from just inside the doorway. Robin sighed.

"I'm fine, sore but fine. I'd show you if you turn on the light." Wally placed his hand on the younger's shoulder and gave a light squeeze. Robin sent a confused look towards Wally. He was pretty sure he couldn't see it, but it didn't matter, he had just woken up after all.

"Robin, I want you to close your eyes until I tell you otherwise, understand? West, get off of him."

Wally let go and helped him sit up in the bed before backing away slightly. Robin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. There was a tension in the air that he couldn't place but ignored it as he heard a near inaudible click of the light switch. He could hear the quiet hum of the lights kicking on and the temperature change due to the new heat source. At least his training was coming in handy, though for what Bruce was trying to get at he wasn't quite sure.

"Open." Robin slowly opened his eyes again only to see the same pitch black room. Nervousness crossed his face as he gave a forced chuckle.

"Real funny Bats, I'm being serious." The tension in the air thickened and he had a sinking feeling he was starting to see why.

"Concentrate on your surroundings, tell me, is this a joke?"

Robin closed his eyes again and took a deep steady breath before really taking in the room. He was sitting on a bed, but it wasn't his one at home so a hospital bed, most likely at Mount Justice since Wally was here too. His blankets also felt like the ones he kept here for the colder nights. Hopefully Bruce got them, if not Wally was going to be killed for breaking into my room. There was a slight very familiar pinch on his arm, an IV for something and pressure on his finger so his vitals were being monitored meaning he'd been out for a while. He had a slight headache so sometime during the mission he hit his head hard on something. Judging by the way is hair wasn't lying properly he had a bandage around his head further proof of his previous assumption. He felt minor bumps and bruises on other parts of his body, but none were going to give him any trouble. He didn't feel any signs of broken bones or missing appendages so that was a bonus.

So that really left only his eyes. He could hear and feel all the signs that the lights were on yet he couldn't see. That left only a few possibilities and none of them were good. The first was that a flash grenade went off in his face but that would've cleared up by now. The second was that his eyes were physically hurt during an altercation on the mission, but then he would feel wounds around his eyes which ruled that out. Third would never happen unless they ran into Psimon or any of his evil magician friends which they hadn't. So that really only left one option; blindness. Whether it was permanent or just temporary his life and Robin's future were in jeopardy. He gulped before asking the question he already knew the answer to.

"I'm blind…aren't I?" Robin looked, well directed his non-gaze directly at his mentor.

"I believe so." Batman's voice was flat as usual when he dealt with the team.

"Permanent?" Robin asked in a straight voice. Wally continued to watch the interaction between the two in confusion. Rob's tone was that of someone talking about the weather and Batman's was as if talking about taxes. They were completely ignoring the baggage that went along with Rob's condition.

"Unknown until further tests can be run."

"Your hypothesis?" Robin sat up a little straighter.

"Your occipital lobe was damaged in the explosion causing it to swell. As the swelling reduces your vision will return. Physically there is nothing wrong with your eyes."

"Understood. Wally please leave." Robin turned to Wally as he spoke. The ginger stared back in confusion. Although he was a little surprised that his friend even remembered that he was in the room still.

"What?" Rob glared and told him to leave again. "But you just-"

"Go away Wally, I'll talk to you later, right now I have personal things to discuss with my mentor. Now leave." Wally's shoulders sagged as he sighed in defeat. He nodded before realizing the other couldn't see the action.

"Alright, I have my com. with me call me if you need anything ok?" He grabbed his crutches and made his way out the door.

They both waited until they could no longer hear Wally in the hall before moving. Batman came further into the room and stole Wally's chair next to the bed. Bruce's hand, now gloveless made its way into Dick's hand. He could feel slight tremors run through the boy. He saw the boy's lower lip tremble a little before it made its way between the boy's teeth.

"How long?" Even his voice had a slight tremor to it. Bruce removed his cowl with his free hand.

"We're not sure yet. It all depends on how severe the swelling is after we run some tests."

He watched as Dick slowly breathed waiting for the next question. He continued answering questions about what happened after the explosion during the mission and how everyone else was fairing. What his hypothesis on the boy's blindness and possible treatment. His cover this time was German Measles or something similar. Dick was only half listening. There were only two major questions he wanted answered but Bruce kept skirting around them.

"What happens to Robin?" He knew the question was going to be asked eventually. He knew what Robin meant to the boy.

"For the moment, he is benched. It is too early to fully decide anything. We still need to run some tests in the morning to get a better picture of what we are going to deal with." His grip tightened on the younger boy's hand. "West has been assigned to help you, even at the manor." Dick's head whipped to face Bruce.

"He knows? You told him? Does the rest of the team know?" Dick asked so fast he could put a speedster to shame.

"For now only West knows. We had a talk before you woke up about possibilities. I thought you might want familiarity around you until this is over. That is why you will be staying at the manor until further notice. Besides I know there are things you don't wish to tell Alfred or me about and thought you might want someone you could trust to watch your back while I can't." A small smile graced the young boy's face. "Don't worry; you'll be fine in no time."

"Um, off topic and all, but thanks for bringing one of the blankets from my room. It feels much better than the hospital monstrosity that's usually here." Dick hunkered down a bit more until he was lying properly on the bed. Bruce frowned at the blanket before glaring at the door.

"Get some sleep; we'll deal with this more in the morning." He ruffled Dick's hair before heading to the door. "Good night Dick." He replaced his gloves and cowl before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Wally made his way down the hall heading for the common area of the mountain. As he made his way down he could hear the voices of the rest of the team. If he had to venture a guess Connor was watching static answering any question that Megan was asking from the kitchen while Kaldur was reading a book or something, and Artemis socializing with Megan in the kitchen. Predictable he thought as he walked into the common area. He quietly entered the room and all eyes locked onto him.<p>

"He's awake." He sighed, "No, the answer to your next question is no. We can't see him until Bats gives us permission." He walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge scanning its contents and closed the door without taking anything.

Everyone stared as the resident garbage disposal refused a snack and left the room without so much as a morsel. Something was definitely wrong here. Either something was wrong with Wally or something was wrong with Robin. The latter of the two was more likely; they just prayed that that wasn't the case. If the youngest of their ranks, their younger brother for lack of a better term, were hurt that there would be hell to pay for all parties.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if it seemed a little anti-climatic that yummy stuff is for later in the story. Don't worry I've got lots of fun stuff left in store for our young heroes. As always please review, I really like reviews, even if it's a flame please say what you liked or not.


End file.
